Tangled
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: Can one funeral bring couples from all over Japan together, create awkward moments, and heated kisses? Can the weary mourners tangle and sever their threads of fate and love... and make their own?
1. Prologue

**A/n: I really shouldn't have started this. I know that. But I promised I'd write this fic. a long time ago. Don't expect this to be updated often, ok? Another note - the first chapters will be rather angsty, but the romantic comedy part WILL kick in, I swear. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>He was curled on his side on his bed, eyes red from crying, skin gray in the dim lighting of the room, as he gazed lifelessly at the piece of paper he held clenched in his hand, a horrible lurching, uncomfortable feeling growing steadily in his stomach, as his fingers shook in just the slightest, his eyes roving over the object without seeing it, everything wavering in his tear hazed sight.<p>

He just felt so tired. So empty.

He shivered, and pushed his head against his pillow, momentarily closing his eyes, trying to ignore the heart wrenching sobs that sounded from the next room over, feeling just so lost even in a place he knew so well.

He had thought they had been stronger than this.

That Ojii-san had been stronger than this.

He sniffled a little at this thought, as the images of that ever pretentious old man flashed behind his closed eyelids, causing him to force them back open, to gaze back upon the paper, with a frown.

He didn't understand. He probably never would.

Ojii-san had always been eccentric. There was no other word for it. The multiple jars of 'pickled youkai' that had always resided in his storehouses, the odd artifacts that were strewn throughout his house, the fact that he lived on a shrine…

It had all screamed 'senile old man' and of an obsessive fondness for well… oddities.

So he supposed, deep down, that the list shouldn't have been such a big surprise.

Rolling onto his stomach, rubbing his left eye as he did so, he skimmed the page for perhaps the tenth time, barely taking in the familiar scrawl that covered the surface, tracing one of the hiragana with his thumb.

Names. The paper was covered in names, smothered in his names. That and tear and food stains.

He... he had always thought that Ojii-san had been a little too friendly for his own good. But the list in his hand was overwhelming, and intimidating, if not in the slightest amusing.

But the names, and numbers…

And he was expected to contact every single one of them? He was only 15. Why couldn't have asked his sister…

She still didn't know that… that…

Tears prickled in his eyes again, which he fought back, with a blink.

No more crying.

With a small moan, he rolled off his bed with a loud thud, hitting the ground sharply, wincing as his elbow struck the bed frame. But at least the pain was something… however the numb feeling that had begun the day before was still present

Getting to his feet with nothing more than a small hiss of frustration, he straightened and caught sight of himself in his mirror.

Nothing more than a gangly, ordinary dark haired teenage boy, with dark shadows under his lifeless red puffy eyes, and a dark frown hovering on his face.

His eyes fell again to the list, as he sniffled once again. Over and over he read the names, sometimes out loud, sometimes to himself, repeating them like a mantra, something to catch himself with, support himself with, as he stood there, lost in a trance like state of emptiness.

He had promised.

With a shaky hint of an almost smile, rubbing again at his eyes, he smoothed out the wrinkled page as he dialed the 1st number, waiting as the droll ringing of a phone so far away met his ears.

But of course. He supposed in its own twisted way it made sense.

Clearing his throat, he passed a hand over his sore eyes and sighed as he was redirected to voice message.

Of course his grandfather's last request had to have been something as odd as this.

Creating a list of those of whom to invite to his shrine for his own funeral…

It was just like him.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'll be posting chapter one right away... I'm having a lot of fun with this story ^.^' Thank you for reading! (in case you were wondering, that was indeed Souta Higurashi who began the story for us... I suprisingly like writing with his perspective.**

**Review please?**


	2. The Message

**A/N: So, here is the chapter, where we get to meet most of the important characters in the story.. although I don't hand out names, I hope you readers will be able to distinguish one from another. They still have quite some evolving to do personality wise till they'll become closer to the characters we know and love. A few notes - I decided to put region instead of prefecture down when stating the location, because I'm trying to teach myself all the different regions. The time is also, military time, which is what is generally used in Japan. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. **

* * *

><p>Osaka, Kansai, Japan<p>

12:00pm

It was coming at any time now.

She was sure of it, as she sat in the window seat, light pouring in through the drapes, a book on her lap, twirling a strand of her long hair between her fingers, and sighing softly.

It was hard to think such thoughts on such a lovely, lazy day she supposed, but really, it was the truth.

A shadow flickered on the other side of the curtains, most likely that of a butterfly or some other large insect, and she shifted her gaze away from the window, instead to her book, snapping it shut, as she got to her feet, quite swiftly for a woman of her age, and made her way across the room to the back door, which opened with barely any encouragement from her frail and wrinkled fingers, and revealed the dazzling summer afternoon to her.

The sun reflected off the windows of the koi pond, and the windows of her old car, filtering through the leaves of the large tree's that populated the expansive grounds of her estate, the blooming flowers like bursts of fireworks among the emerald green grass. The wind blew through her long white hair, and across her face, causing her to momentarily close her one remaining eye to just let the sun soak in, let the beauty surround her, for one moment of peace.

Any moment now…

A door slammed.

"Obaa-san?"

Just as she had suspected. With a small sigh, she turned back towards the inside, meeting the curious green eyes of her 'grandson', with a smile. Green... an emerald green, like the grass. His red hair was ruffled and a mess and it looked as if he had been in a hurry to get there. His winsome little grin was in place, enough to make any heart throb, and he was bouncing impatiently from one small foot to another, looking quite excited.

"Are you ready to go yet?" He finally questioned after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Shippou-kun, I'm coming." She sighed in resignation, yet laughed all the same.

He was a tedious little thing to look after, on these Sundays when they would go to the park – always up to some startling task, or doing something so completely dangerous – but he was so adorable she didn't have the heart to say no to him.

Closing the back door behind her, and passing through the living room, her gaze fell upon her phone, which was blinking ominously.

"Obaa-sannn!"

"Hold on Shippou-kun, let me just check my voice mail." She responded sternly, giving him an exasperated look. Upon seeing his deflated expression, she rolled her eyes and told the poor thing to go grab some cookies from the kitchen table. She had been planning to give them to him anyways.

Pushing the playback button on her phone, and perching herself on the edge of her sofa, she listened as a familiar voice frantically came through the small speaker of the phone, relaying their message hurriedly, before hanging up, leaving her speechless.

So she played it again .And again. And again.

And still it hardly sunk in.

"Obaa-san!" Shippou had slunk back into the room, and he watched her almost worriedly, eyebrows knit together, a confused glimmer in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Shippou-kun." She finally murmured, with a small almost smile, "I'm afraid Obaa-san has import things to… sort out at this time."

With a few disappointed remarks, and much moping, the small boy made his way out of the house, His elder friend slowly coaxing him out of the house, with promises of 'another day'.

Once the front door was closed behind her securely, she slid down against, till she was resting silently on the floor, feeling quite like the child she had been so long ago, lost and afraid.

"Why…"

* * *

><p>Nagoya, Chubu, Japan<p>

12:19 pm

The sun beat down upon her back, but still she ran, her feet thudding over the ground with painful repetition, and her long hair swung back and forth as she continued at her fast paced jog.

Yes she was sweating.

Yes she was tired.

Yes she had to be back in another fucking half an hour…

But she really didn't care.

The afternoon was warm, and the sun overbearingly hot, the air humid and sticky, her breath coming in sharply in her struggle against the disgusting, choking feel of the searing air.

The sound of laughing and yelling children met her ears, as they played and chatted aimlessly in the shelter of the tree's, hidden within the safety of the shade, as they reveled in the freedom of the summer, rolling in the grass, eating cold ice cream, and enjoying being free.

In the tree's that lined the pathway, bird's chirped as they went about their daily lives, and cicada's songs filled the air, their buzzing and clicking being one of the defining features of the warmer months.

With a sigh, she finally slowed to a stop, as her phone blared some annoying little tune that was probably the result of some occasion when she was drunk.

Fuck.

Cursing profusely, ignoring the concerned glances and angry glares of many other pedestrians and the overly curious glances of the children, (Damn. She hadn't meant to be THAT loud) she flipped the phone open and held it up to her ear.

"Yes, this is she." She breathed resignedly, as she made her way to a nearby bench, and threw herself onto it unceremoniously.

She found herself rolling her eyes in response to the annoying bastard on the other line, and she tugged the hair tie from her long brown hair, letting it all tumble down around her shoulders.

"Of course I'm sure. He IS my grandfather after all." She scoffed, stretching her arms, as she balanced her cell between her shoulder and her ear, "You think I wouldn't know my family?"

She wasn't happy with the response she received.

"Says who that I'm unstable?" She snapped, her arms flopping back down, as she rocked forward to rest her elbows on her knees, hands cupping her chin lazily, "And what do you mean, _'knew'_? He lives up there in Tokyo, doesn't he?"

A pause while the unfamiliar man responded.

"Dumbass." She muttered to herself, "Why I ought to-"

She was cut off by the person on the other end, and a stiff silence fell upon the bad tempered young woman, her face emotionless as she straightened back up.

"I... I see. Thank you so much sir." She responded quietly, closing her phone, successfully hanging up on the still talking man, as she ran her fingers through her hair, still silent, before putting a hand over her eyes, and hanging her head over the back of the bench with a weak, "Oh... damnit."

* * *

><p>Aizuwakamatsau, Tohoku, Japan<p>

12:45 pm

He put his hands in his pocket, as he whistled quietly to himself, watching the groups of giggling girls that passed him by, shooting coy looks his way every once and a while, as they whispered among each other.

As they shot yet another glance in his direction, he raised a hand in acknowledgement, and sent them a wink, which caused a round of flurried hisses and giggles.

"Ouji-sama?"

With an almost regretful shrug in the direction of the suddenly staring girls, he turned to the short girl at his side, who watched him with scrutinizing eyes.

"What were you doing, Ouji-sama?" she asked, suspicion etched upon her flawless little face, her soft lips pulled down into a frown.

"It's nothing Koharu." He replied smoothly, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her to his side, waving a hand in farewell to the girls behind his back.

She giggled, and leaned against him, clutching one of her bagged souvenirs to her chest, and grabbing shyly onto one of the folds of his shirt as they started to walk.

Their feet fell in time, a redundant pattern he wished to break away from.

In fact this was all redundant. If there was one thing he could say about the girls that he dated, he could say this, they were all the same. All clingy all so chatty. All so insufferably giggly, and sweet, and possessive, and closed minded, and so damn repetitive.

He really couldn't tell the difference between this girl, and the last girl he had dated. It seemed that only the names and faces changed. The rest was all history. Repeated over, and over and over again.

Koharu was talking now, probably about how beautiful the day was, or how nice Tsuruga-jo was, and how big. Or perhaps she was talking about their train ride, or their early lunch they had had on the way up.

It was all the same to him.

However he made the appropriate noises at the right times, and agreed with her on all subjects. He kissed her senseless, and played with her hair. He flirted with other women and girls when she wasn't paying attention, and was the epitome of docile loyalty when she was.

This felt like déjà vu. How many times had he taken girls to castles, only to roam the grounds, comment on the weather, buy souvenirs and steal some kisses?

Too many. Way too many.

Sighing, he looked down in bemusement at that small paper bag in his hand. He couldn't even remember what he had bought…

And yet he continued, never trying to stop the never ending cycle of sameness, because it was what he was familiar, and quite comfortable. A role he could play.

"Ouji-sama~!"

Her and her pet names. Perhaps that was another thing that differed – the odd fetishes the girls had. Once it had been cosplaying, once it had been sharing everything.

He had no idea how he always ended up picking up the same types of girls over and over again. But he needed something new. Something different.

Something completely unpredictable.

"Yes, anata?" That word was a vile one. It was bitter and sour, and made him frown.

"You just got a call." She replied, offering him his phone.

That was another odd trait all his dates had shared – they all held onto this phone just in case other girls called him in the middle of their date.

So paranoid.

As if he didn't have another phone for those sorts of things.

He took the phone from her dainty little hands, blew her a kiss, and turned away, pulling a face, as he held his cell to his ear, swaying slightly as he listened.

Koharu watched him silently, admiring her lover's strong shoulders, and thin build, his ravens black hair pulled into a small rattail behind him.

Her moment of peace was broken, when he turned back to her, eyes blank, and mouth grim.

"Ouji-"

"I've got to go." He stated bluntly, giving her a bored look.

"When will-"

"I'll see you later. Bye."

And so, ended yet another relationship.

* * *

><p>Koriyama, Tohoku, Japan<p>

13:30 pm

She checked her watch nervously, and then glanced up and down the platform, eyes filled with some sort of anxious fear, as her foot tapped agitatedly against the ground.

_Please hurry up, please hurry up…_

She wasn't sure what to think or to do. She felt so hopelessly scared, as she tugged at her long strands of dark hair, still slightly messy from the long sleep she had just awoken from.

A MUCH too long of a sleep.

Not only had she slept in for one of the first times in her life… but she had slept in on her 1st day of her new job.

She gave a quiet moan, raking her hands through her hair, only succeeding in disrupting it further, and tightened her grip on her bag.

_Please hurry up, please hur-_

The train she was waiting for was announced, and she surged forward with the rest of the crowd, as the Shinkansen came into sight, and sped down the track, the air blowing at them as it went past, the exhilarating feeling of wonder filling her as usual as she watched it's windows blur past, before it finally slowed to a stop.

She let the previous passengers file past, before she pushed her way onto the train, making her way towards an empty seat between a grumpy looking old man and a window, smiling and bowing slightly to her elder before claiming the space for her own, and quickly turning her attention to the glass to her right.

It wasn't like her to be so impatient and jumpy, that she knew. But she was two hours late for work. TWO! Her phone was no doubt full of messages from her angry employer, and maybe a compassionate coworker. That and news from her friend in Tokyo.

Tokyo… she leaned her forehead against the cool exterior of the window, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath. She had always wanted to go back… she had lived there once, but that had been before her parents had died. After that, she had been taken to her aunt's in Koriyama, where she had lived until recently, when a friend decided to take pity on her and lent out a room of her apartment to her.

She smiled to herself, and tugged at her hair again, her feet dangling over the edge of seat, feet not quite touching the ground. If Ayame had been there, she would've cracked some joke about her height as always, or have engaged her in a conversation about the other people on the train.

Too bad she had woken up at the correct time and somehow forgotten to drag her roommate with her.

_Breathe in… breathe out…_

It was odd and quite rare for her to be so upset about something, but she admitted that when she got worked up about something, it took some time to calm down.

It was also weird for her to have slept in. And for her to be late. What a bad day this was becoming already!

She wondered vaguely if she had gotten out the other side of her bed, and then looked at the clock, would it have been the correct time?

Shaking her head slightly, she shifted so that she could stare straight ahead at the seat in front of her, ignoring the beady black eyes of the old man beside her – who was looking quite green and nauseated- as she hummed absentmindedly to herself, willing herself to just relax.

It was a beautiful day out, she thought absently, glancing out the window again out of the corner of her eyes, watching the scenery speed by, the sky a bright, shade of cerulean blue, the sun bright and just at it's peak in the sky, making her wince from the bright light.

She loved days like these. Well, in truth she loved all days, but that was beside the point. What she loved more than anything was a pleasant afternoon spent in the sunshine, surrounded by flowers and nature, talking with good people, and laughing and singing. That was an ideal day. One she rarely got anymore.

Smiling to herself, she resituated herself in her seat and tapped her fingers on her bag uselessly, as she swung her legs back and forth, enjoying the ride.

That was another thing she loved. Travel. It didn't matter if it was a train or a car, she would gladly travel anywhere. She supposed it was the elation of being in a new place, being offered a new adventure that drove her to be like this, but she found the reason didn't matter- she simply liked it. That was all there was to it.

The old man beside her had pulled out a bag of chips, and was eating them quite ravenously, as if his life depended on it.

With a small giggle, she watched him, as he devoured the contents with relish, those catlike yellow eyes narrowed as the food was stuffed into his sharp mouth.

Her stomach growled, and she let out a small groan. She had not only slept through breakfast, but had failed in her mission to attain lunch as well. She could very well have stopped at Lotteria, or WacDonalds in her wait for the train… and she could also have easily gotten something from a vending machine on the platform… it just went to prove how truly upset and distracted she had been.

The old man beside her shot her a suspicious glare as her stomach growled around, to which she responded to with a sheepish smile. He gave a small huff, and emptied the rest of the contents of his snack into his mouth, with an impish grin in her direction.

_If I were in his position I would have given me food... _

There was something decidedly toad like about that man…

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she fumbled for it desperately, hoping it was anyone but her boss…

She stared at the text in silence, for but a moment, before, hands shaking, she slipped her phone back in her pocket, and leaned her head back against the window, letting her already messy hair fall into her face, as she bit her lip, trembling slightly.

Forget work. She was going home.

Finally.

* * *

><p>Sakai, Konsai, Japan<p>

13:50

This was it. This was the moment.

Today was the day.

He straightened his shirt out, hands slightly shaking, before he checked his pockets. Still there.

With a sigh of relief, he continued over to where she sat beside the flowers, pushing back her long black hair, pale face extended towards the vegetation, a small smile on her lovely face, eyes soft…

She was so beautiful.

He smiled gently as he approached her, tapping her gently on the shoulder.

She whipped around immediately, her gray eyes meeting his warmly, "You're early." Her voice was soft and as light, sort of dreamy, matching her usual serene expression and demeanor. However, right now, with her flushed cheeks, and sparkling eyes, she was anything but serene.

"You're one to talk." He laughed, as he settled himself down beside her, putting his hand over hers affectionately.

She was a lovely sight to behold. Now. Always. And with a disposition to match – always of the fairest mind, and mellowest temper. Never to strict, never to soft…

She was perfection, in the least. The epitome of grace and flawlessness.

However he could only ever imagine why she was dating him.

He didn't understand her blushes and laughs, her smiles and kisses… why him? Nothing more than a coworker who was lower down the ladder of success than she, nothing more than an acquaintance from long ago.

But she didn't even remember that fateful meeting.

Sighing, he leaned against her lightly as she showed him the flowers, speaking gently as she caressed the petals thoughtfully, a smile gracing her lips.

What had he done to deserve such a woman? Such a life? Such a future?

His hand strayed towards his pocket once more, as his heart gave an uncertain jolt.

What if it wasn't the right choice? What if he ruined it?

What if it didn't work out?

"Are you alright, Inu-kun?" She asked softly, her long eyelashes brushing her pale cheeks as she blinked.

He gulped.

He had to ask. He had to.

He loved her after all...

Right?

Her warm hand met his cheek, as she gave him a fond little smile, eyes holding a familiar loving gleam as she leaned forward and skimmed her supple lips over his forehead, with a soft murmur.

He wondered again at how this woman could be real. Or his.

She was standing now, a small trilling laugh emitting from her, as she tugged at his hand urging him to rise with her.

But here she was, right in front of him… and he had to take this chance.

It was now or never.

Carpe Diem.

He glanced about, and slid his hand into his pocket, as he positioned himself so that he was on one knee.

Someone behind him gasped, but he paid no attention.

He had to focus on her.

This HAD to be the right choice.

"I know that we've only been going out for a year, and everything, but… I was wondering if you would do me the honor… of... ummm." Flustered, face flushing, he forced himself to look into her eyes, forced himself to smile, to go on. The words didn't seem to want to come, "I was... umm… would you… m-"

His phone rang.

Smacking himself in the forehead, and ignoring his girlfriend's shocked expression, as he dropped her hand, he flipped open his phone and held it to one of his ears, as he got to his feet, brushing off some grass and dirt with his free hand, as he listened to the breathless voice.

"He... he what?" he questioned, rather gruffily, turning his back on the beautiful women, as he begun pacing.

The phone was closed with a snap, the moment he stopped walking.

"Shit." That was all he said, before he nodded his head to his girlfriend, and took off, leaving her standing in the park alone, as he left for the nearest train station.

* * *

><p>Tokyo, Kanto, Japan<p>

14:17

She snorted into her paper napkin, and trying to keep down the giggles that were obnoxiously building up within her.

The man across the table from her gave her a wry smile, his brown eyes sparkling with laughter, as he wiped the remainders of what had once been his lunch off his shirt.

"You don't have to laugh, do you?" He asked in a mournful tone, with a small chuckle of his own, as he failed in his attempt to rub off a bright patch of red from the ketchup.

After taking a few quick intakes of breath, and calming her pounding heart, she leaned across the table, and dabbed at the stain with a wet napkin, smiling, "I can bleach it out when we get home." She told him as she too failed in her task, patting his cheek affectionately.

He laughed gently, taking her hand as she began to pull it away.

"Thank you." He responded kissing her hand.

She flushed and looked away, not sure what to do. Of course she loved him. There was no other explanation for that fluttery feeling she got in her stomach whenever he laughed, or smiled at her. Yet she still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable whenever they were together… like two puzzle pieces forced to fit together…

She mentally shook herself, trying to stop with the analogies. Just because she liked words and stories, didn't mean everything had to revolve around such. Her life was no fairy tale, nor was it one of the stories she typed up in the dead of night as she drank her coffee.

This was reality.

She shivered slightly, and took a sip of her Cola, trying to bring herself out of her dazed state – it figured that her lack of sleep would begin to rub off on her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his forehead creasing in just the slightest, as he watched her worriedly, "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine." She replied, with a forced smile, as she pushed some of her hair out of her eyes with her free hand. There was no need to tell him her problems. She would be fine. Besides, he would only overreact and pull her to the nearest drug store and buy all sorts of useless health products to help her out.

"If you say so…" He responded, as she dropped her hand, and leaned back in his seat, blinking at her.

He was… so nice. If anything was wrong, or bothering her, she could trust him not to bring it up, or to nag at her. He was almost too nice.

"What do you want to do next?" He asked, watching her closely, his eyes warm, "I was thinking of maybe going to see a movie... but I'm open to anything really."

Not true. She could see it in his eyes. He wanted to go to the movie theatre, but was willing to give it up for her.

Why couldn't he ever just state what HE wanted?

The poor man.

She gave a small smile, "It's been a while since we went..." she agreed offhandedly, "What was it we saw last? Paradise Kiss? Or was it Gantz…" She allowed her voice to trail off before laughing and waving her hand, "What does it matter? I'm up to going!"

He blinked, looking faintly surprised as she got to her feet, gathering her garbage in her arms.

"Well? Are we going or not?" She demanded of him, as she turned on her heel and proceeded to the nearest garbage can, dumping all the wrappers in with hardly a glance, "We'll have to hurry if we want to go to a showing at this time…"

He was fast on her heels as she left Wacdonalds, blabbering innocently about some movie or other that he just couldn't wait to see, as he hooked arms with her, smiling all the while.

She loved him, didn't she?

Did she?

She leaned towards him, snuggling against him, as they walked down the sidewalk, passing so many others in their commute.

"I love you." He told her, cocking his head sideways to bump hers.

"I-"

Her phone rang.

With a disconcerted sigh, and a motion to her boyfriend to wait a moment, she fished her phone out, and promptly answered the call.

"I'm busy." She told the boy on the other end rather sourly, "I'm on a date right now with-"

She paused as her younger brother's voice met her ears, cutting her off mid sentence.

"_Kagome... It's Jii-chan."_

"What about him?" She asked slowly, biting her lip as she leaned back against the store in which they had stopped before, a nervous sensation growing inside her.

"_He… Kagome… he... He died this morning."_

It didn't sink in, it really didn't, but she felt her stomach drop all the same.

He couldn't be dead.

"H-he d-" she gulped, closing her eyes and taking deep breathes, "H-how did it happen?"

Not Jii-chan. Not lovable old Jii-chan with his superstitious banter and his warm hugs.

"_Heart attack last night."_

Not him.

She was barely aware that she was trembling, that her fingernails were leaving crescent shaped marks on her palms.

"Kaa-san?" her voice wavered slightly, as her mind raced frantically, eyes stinging.

"_Been crying all day."_

No…

"Listen – I'll be there right away, all right Souta?" she choked out, just barely remaining calm.

"_Sure."_ He sounded weary and tired.

There was a click as he hung up on her.

"Kagome-chan?"

She glanced at her boyfriend, through the tears that were collecting in her eyes, no longer able to hold her own against the overwhelming sense of loss, or the need to cry. The tears dripped their way down her paling cheeks, her eyes gaining a red sheen, as she burst into tears, burying her face into his coat, ignoring the strangers passing on the street, as she just let herself go. Her boyfriend, patted her gently on the back, rather at a loss of what to do, as she cried.

Above, in the sky, the sun disappeared behind a cloud, throwing the once lovely day into a tearing darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Next chapter WILL have humor. I decided to start it out with the heavy stuff, and slowly integrate the humor in the aftermath... hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews are MUCH appreciated. (*cough* maybe a seperate review for each chapter, hmm? :D *cough* -.-)**


End file.
